Ocean Master (The Brave and the Bold)
Orm, auch bekannt als Ocean Master, ist ein Schurke in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der dritten Folge, Das Böse unter dem Meer, auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Orm ist der jüngere Halbbruder von Aquaman, dem König von Atlantis. Da seine Mutter erkannte, dass er nicht mit Macht umgehen konnte, entschied sie dass stattdessen Aquaman der König von Atlantis werden sollte. Eifersüchtig und enttäuscht verließ Orm Atlantis und lebte viele Jahre lang im Exil, wo er Rachepläne gegen seinen Bruder schmiedete. An der Oberwelt kam er mit Batman in Kontakt, als er mit einer Sonarwaffe versuchte, ein Atom-U-Boot zu stehlen. Einige Jahre später kehrt Orm nach Atlantis zurück und schließt scheinbar Frieden mit seinem Bruder, der ihn mit offenen Armen empfängt. Tatsächlich hat sich Orm aber mit Black Manta verbündet um seinen Bruder zu töten und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Mordversuch Als Batman in Atlantis ankommt und sofort einen Anschlag Black Mantas auf Aquaman verhindert, taucht Orm kurz danach auf und erkundigt sich gespielt besorgt, ob es Aquaman gut geht. Batman ist überrascht, Orm zu sehen, aber dieser verrät dass die Vergangenheit hinter ihnen liegt und er zwar aus Eifersucht Dummheiten gemacht hat, mit dem Alter aber weiser wurde. Er verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern, herauszufinden wer für den Anschlag verantwortlich ist. Stattdessen trifft sich Orm aber mit Manta und wirft ihm zornig vor, versagt zu haben. Black Manta antwortet, dass Aquaman nur dank Batmans überraschender Ankunft überlebt hat und dass dies kein zweites Mal geschehen wird. Orm behauptet, dass sie einen zweiten Anschlag ausführen werden, wenn Aquaman vom Riff zurückkehrt, aber Black Manta sieht die aktuelle Situation als vielversprechend, da es am Riff keine Zeugen gibt. Er rät Orm, diese Chance zu nutzen um seinen Bruder zu töten. Black Manta schickt schließlich Handlanger los, die aber in ihrem Mordversuch scheitern. Abends wird ein Fest in Atlantis gefeiert und am Bankett sitzt Orm neben Aquaman. Er mischt ihm heimlich etwas ins Getränk aber bevor Aquaman es trinken kann, wird ihm von Batman das Getränk aus der Hand geschlagen. Batman drückt Orm auf den Tisch aber Aquaman befiehlt zornig, ihn loszulassen. Verärgert behauptet Aquaman, dass Orm nur sein Getränk gewürzt hat und schickt Batman zur Oberfläche zurück um kein weiteres Chaos anzurichten. Orm bittet Aquaman schließlich zu einem privaten Gespräch beiseite. Als Aquaman ihm folgt, zerschlägt Orm jedoch eine Glaswand hinter sich, wodurch ein Oktopus in das Gebäude geschwemmt wird und Orm seine Rüstung anlegt. Als Aquaman geschockt fragt, was los ist, antwortet Orm dass er nicht länger Orm ist sondern nun einen königlichen Namen trägt - Ocean Master. Reue Er greift Aquaman an, indem er ihn mit seinen Tentakeln an sich zieht und auf ihn einschlägt. Aquaman kann Orm dennoch besiegen, gegen die Wand drängen und fragt zornig, wie Orm das tun konnte. Widerspenstig entgegnet Orm, dass er nur das zurückfordert, was er verdient und Aquaman antwortet frustriert, dass er es satt ist, sich für Orms Ego opfern zu müssen. Plötzlich tritt Black Manta von hinten an Aquaman heran und wirft ihn mit einem Taser nieder, woraufhin Aquaman geschockt erkennt, dass Orm mit seinem Erzfeind zusammenarbeitet. Geschockt behauptet er, dass Batman mit allem Recht hatte aber Orm offenbart süffisant, dass Batman seine Reise zur Oberfläche ebenfalls nicht überleben wird. Mit einer Fernbedienung aktiviert Orm die Gedankenkontroll-Maschinen in einigen Haien, die Batman vor der Stadt angreifen. In der Zwischenzeit bringen Orm und Black Manta Aquaman in eine Zelle tief im Meeresgrund und setzen ihm auch einen Helm auf, der seine telepathischen Kräfte unterdrückt. Aquaman warnt seinen Bruder, dass Black Manta ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit verraten wird, aber Orm hält das für einen Versuch, die Verbündeten gegeneinander auszuspielen. Plötzlich wird Orm jedoch von Black Manta getasert und fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Genervt gibt Manta zu, dass er dies schon in den ersten fünf Minuten machen wollte, die er Orm kannte, aber dass er ihn lebend gebraucht hat. Er hängt Orm nun direkt neben Aquaman auf und behauptet zufrieden, dass er nun das Finale einläuten kann. Als Black Manta beginnt, mit einer Reihe von Destabilisatoren das Ende von Atlantis einzuläuten, lässt Aquaman sich von einigen Meerestieren befreien und schlägt vor, dass er und Orm ihren Zwist zum Wohle von Atlantis vorerst beilegen. Sie können eine Gruppe von Meerestieren versammeln und Black Manta bei den Destabilisatoren konfrontieren. Es kommt zu einem Kampf mit Manta und seiner Söldner-Armee, in der Manta Orm fast mit einem Energiestrahl aus Aquamans gestohlenem Dreizack töten kann. Allerdings stößt Aquaman seinen Bruder im letzten Moment zur Seite und rettet so sein Leben. Nachdem Orm die Destabilisatoren zerstört hat, gratuliert Aquaman ihm und behauptet, dass er wusste dass ein Held in Orm schlummert. Für seine Taten wird Orm aber dennoch in den Zellen von Atlantis inhaftiert. Galerie OrmFreundschaft.png|Orm und Aquaman sind wieder vereint OrmSchwörtHilfe.png|Orm schwört, den Anschlag aufzuklären OrmKonfrontiert.png|Orm konfrontiert Aquaman OceanMasterKostüm.png|Orm als Ocean Master Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Inhaftiert